une deuxième vie offerte
by luce1999
Summary: un petit one-shot, très court, Itachi rencontre une enfant, il va lui offrir la possibilité d'avoir une seconde vie. Une vie meilleure.


Luce marchait pieds nue dans son village, ses cheveux bleus étaient sale et emmêlaient, ses yeux vairons parcouraient les alentour à la recherche du moindre danger. Ses habits déchiré laissé voir sa poitrine non construite d'enfant et sa maigreur. Elle avait la peau sur les os, et terriblement froid, cependant elle marchait en silence, sans se plaindre.

Parfois dans son village, une personne quelconque avait un peu pitié et lui offrait un repas ou quelques pièces. Dans ces moment là, l'enfant tentait un sourire et se baissait bien bas, respectant la personne comme elle avait déjà vue faire sa mère.

De temps à autre, elle regardé depuis le grand arbre du parc à quoi ressemblait une famille. Sa mère lui manquait dans ses moments là. Elle se rappelait la douceur de ses étreintes et le vide de son absence. Souvent elle se posé la question sur l'utilité de ce qui était appelé père, elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un père et pourtant elle était là. Aussi elle se fichait des pères. Elle jalousais assez souvent les enfants du parcs, mais les mères la rendaient triste. L'enfant voulait sa mère.

L'enfant continua de marchait pendant assez longtemps avant de rentré dans une maison abandonné, elle souri en entrant par ce qui aurait du être une porte mais n'était qu'un trou vide dans le mur. Elle était contente de son chez soi. Il était trop loin de son village pour que les enfants viennent l'embêter et il l'a protéger du vent a défaut du froid. Dans un soupire d'aise elle s'allongea a même le sol et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, Luce s'en alla de son chez soi. Elle mis une petite heure de marche avant d'atteindre le village et d'y entrer.

La marchande de poisson ayant besoin d'aide l'appela et l'enfant passa donc sa journée a prendre des caisses de poissons, les déplacer, les ouvrir, vider les poissons. Elle put manger a midi et la femme lui donna de quoi avoir deux repas. Luce en fut heureuse.

Le soir, elle refit le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, évitant la bande de pierrot ou pierre, qui s'amusait a lui faire du mal. Son apparence de fantôme jouant beaucoup à effrayer ou dégoûter les enfants et les adultes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle passa comme à son habitude ce qui avait servit de porte mais n'en fut pas heureuse. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si sa présence n'était pas normal en ce lieu qui pourtant depuis longtemps était le sien. Puis avant de voir elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle allait se retourner mais deux bras la serrèrent très fort, la maintenant contre un torse qui était bien plus grand que le siens, ses pieds nus et abîmes ne touchant plus le sol. Une voix froide, profonde et sans émotion se fit entendre juste à son oreille.

-C'est chez toi ici? Lui demanda l'homme.

-o...oui. Répondit Luce, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans comprendre pourquoi.

-Je vois. Ton nom? Lui demanda l'homme en la reposant à terre.

-Luce, et...vous?

-Itachi. Je vais rester là ce soir.

Luce le regarda s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce puis jugeant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas lui donner l'ordre de partir, elle s'installa à l'opposée de lui. Elle le regarda, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait de la peur envers une personne qui ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

Soudain Luce pensa que pour venir en ces lieux, l'homme devait être comme elle pauvre et sans famille, mourant de faim un peu plus chaque jour. Ses vêtements lui disaient que non pourtant, ils étaient propre et en bonne état. Elle regarda avec regret son second plat, s'avança jusqu'à itachi et le déposa devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout ce que tu as non? Lui sourit l'Uchiwa avec un regard un peu malicieux.

-oui mais mangez. J'ai pas l'habitude de manger plusieurs fois par jours, j'ai plus faim. Vous si. Luce se rassit plus loin.

Itachi sembla chercher quelque chose puis enleva sa cape et la mis à l'envers pour cacher le nuage rouge qui l'ornait. Il l'a lui lança.

-porte la ainsi ou tu auras des ennuis. Merci du repas. L'Uchiwa commença a manger le repas pendant que Luce le regardait étonné, elle mit finalement la cape.

Luce resta éveillé bien plus tard que d'habitude, ne voulant pas dormir en présence d'un étranger cependant elle s'endormit tout de même étant trop fatiguée.

Itachi passa un long moment a fixé l'enfant. Il soupira.

-Un petit détour s'impose à moi.

Le lendemain matin, Luce se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, un bureau. Elle portait encore la cape et ses vêtements déchirées, mais ses blessure semblaient allaient mieux, elle était recouverte de bandages.

Une femme entra dans la pièce, elle était blonde aux yeux dorés.

-qui es tu ? La femme se fit méfiante, son ton dur et froid.

-qui suis-je? Demanda Luce, écarquillant les yeux elle fut soudain choqué. Qui était-elle? Elle demanda plusieurs fois qui elle était, commençant à voir trouble, la respiration se saccadant, elle s'évanouit.

Plusieurs années passèrent, il lui fallut du temps mais elle s'intégra au village, trouva des amis pour l'aider et les aider en retour, parmis ses proches comptait Naruto , Hinata ou encore Sai. Elle répondait au nom de Luna maintenant, mais elle se fichait de son nom, elle se sentait bien. Elle était heureuse.

Par moment elle se sentait nostalgique et elle fixait de longue minute la cape qui l'a recouvrait des années auparavant, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer dans ce genre de moments, elle versait souvent quelques larmes non pas de tristesse mais de reconnaissance.

 ** _j'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plus ! n'hésitez pas a commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir. TOUJOURS UoU_**


End file.
